Murray
Murray, the brawn, is the tritagonist of the Sly Cooper series. He is a male hippopotamus with pink skin and brown eyes. He is best friends with Sly Cooper and Bentley, and is a member of the Cooper Gang. He has a great love for his van, which he drives when the gang needs a quick getaway. Murray first appeared in Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus ''at the age of 18. His current age is unknown, as he was 20 in ''Sly 2: Band of Thieves and 21 in Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves, but an unknown amount of time passed between that and Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. His demeanor changed drastically between the first and second games, going from a timid getaway driver to someone much more fearless, often throwing himself into dangerous situations just for the thrill of it. He was voiced by Chris Murphy in all of his appearances. Role in the series Personality One of the few comic relief characters in the game, Murray started off as a coward in Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus. Before the events of Sly 2, his love for masked wrestling, and learning that he can put up a fight in the field, made him discover his strength. He is much bolder in Sly 2, but witnessing Bentley get crippled and his eventual soul search gives him compassion and represses his rage to a point where he can call upon it when need be. It is implied by several cutscenes that Murray is still a child deep down inside mainly due to his unstable behavior, and despite his incredible strength and his bold personality in both Sly 2 and Sly 3, Murray has a softer side. There are some occasions where he would prefer not to hurt anyone, even though he often mows down enemies gleefully. For instance, Murray was initially hesitant about resorting to violence to kidnap General Clawfoot, on the grounds that he seemed like a defenseless old man; Murray only went through with it when Bentley explained that Murray couldn't physically harm Clawfoot. Murray also has a tendency to take things that do not go as planned harder than everyone else. He is often the first person to cry in these situations, best shown when Neylabetrayed the Cooper Gang, when the team lost the Cooper Van, and when Bentley became crippled. He also felt inadequate to the team for most of the gang's time in Gungathal Valley when he tried to climb an icy wall, only for Bob Cooper to be called in to do it; while climbing icy walls was Bob's specialty, Murray probably felt outdone because he was the one that trained Bob to get back into shape in the first place. Murray is also extremely determined and loyal, as he helps mend Bentley's fear of Sly not being his friend, and refuses to give up on his associates at any cost. During the rescue of his van, he is told multiple times that it is far too dangerous, but refuses, as the memories of his time with the gang in there is far too precious to him. His determination is so strong, he even moves the Panda King, who notes that Murray shows extreme compassion and heart. Relationships Gallery Trivia Category:Heroes Category:Kieran's adventure team